The Zoo: 30 years later
by JuliaOdom is Dauntless
Summary: It's been 30 years since Saya fell asleep and Diva died. simple as that. Read to see what happens
1. Chapter 1

Kai Pov:

_Dear: David and Julia,_

_ Tomorrow marks 30 years. Tomorrow Saya will wake up. The twins say 'Hi' and that the Zoo is fixing up nicely. They've perserved rooms for everyone. Even you guys. Haji's come back and has been helping with Omoro. Mao and Okaimaro have come and gone as they please. Haji and I are closing Omoro for good tomorrow as well and plan on going to the Zoo with girls once Saya is up for it. You guys are welcome to meet here and come with. Maybe Irene will want to join. Give her a call. _

_ If you don't want to come live with us then at least come there at some point to see Saya. It'll mean the world to her. I know it. Hope to see you guys soon._

_ Kai. _

"Are you sure, you want to leave Omoro?" Haji asked as I folded up the note and sealed it in an envelope.

"Saya is still my sister, Haji. No matter what. I want to be with her... until I die. That's what my dad and Riku would've done." I replied setting the envelope on the counter and picking up a glass.

"You are very unique Kai. You are willing to live by someone who's nieces could follow the same path as their aunt and mother."

"The only difference Haji... they haven't fallen into hibernation. Also I haven't named them and they haven't named themselves."

"Why didn't you name them. Even when they started calling you 'Dad'."

"I wanted Saya to be the one to give them their names."

"The fate of these girls is different from that of their Mother's and Aunt's."

"Yeah. Julia has tested on them to see if they were like Diva and Saya in more ways than none. Their blood doesn't seem to harm one another but put a human there one can make them a Chiropteran and the other can kill them... with their blood."

"Yet neither goes into a hibernation period." Haji spoke as he stood up. "Night is falling. I'll be back in the morning. With Saya. Would you like me to deliver the note to David and Julia?"

"Uh...sure." I pushed the envelope closer to Haji and his wrapped hand picked up. I watched as he picked up his Cello case and left the bar, the bell ringing as the door opened. Not five minutes after Haji left the bell rung again. I didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Hey Mao." I said as I looked at the glass in my hand and started to run a hand towel over it.

"Hey Kai! Tomorrow's the day huh?" She said taking the glass from my hand.

"Yeah. You going to stay in Okinawa?"

"You're not?"

"No. I'm going to the Zoo with Saya and Haji."

"Oh. I'll have to visit sometime."

"Yeah. How are the travels with Okaimoro."

"They're good. We're going to Italy tomorrow."

"Nice. You'll need to come by and tell us all about it."

"Don't worry Kai. When I leave Italy I'll visit on my way home."

"Sounds good."

"Oh Kai. Can I have a drink? I heard Omoro is closing up soon. Can't find someone to take it?"

"Yeah, I can't seem to find anyone who wants to buy it and keep as a bar. But Haji thinks Saya will be good to go the day after she wakes up so I'm closing it tomorrow."

"What about Kaori, you just going to leave her? When you leave she'll lose the whole Ontinashi family. Your dad and Riku are dead and she thinks Saya is too. You're last left. Maybe she can come with or you can go back and forth."

"Kaori can't go. She doesn't know about Saya and what she is. I don't think Saya would want Kaori to be brought into a world that is hanging by a thread."

"The world Saya, Diva, Haji, and the girls are from can't always be hidden. It may have been 30 years but no one has forgotten. Especially the Government officials around the world. Eventually world will leak out and many people will get dragged into it."

"Saya won't let that happen."

"What if it's like last time where she doesn't remember anything."

"Once she drinks Haji's blood she'll remember."

"Speaking of Haji, it must be hard for him to have to wait 30 years to see the one he loves. How does he do it?" Mao looked out the window thoughtfully and smiled, "It must be the hope and longing to see her that pushes him forward."

"Yeah. He won't tell anyone how he does it. Although no one has actually asked."

"Hmm. Maybe someone should ask. Well I gotta go, Kai. It was nice talking with you for a bit. Give a 'Hello' to Saya and Haji for me and Okaimoro!" Mao stood up and waved.

"Bye Mao. Have fun in Italy." I said and watched her leave as well. The bar fell into silence the only sound was the noise outside and the squeak of glass as I ran the hand towel over the cups. I looked around the bar. The chairs were stacked on the tables and pictures were piled on the counter waiting to be brought upstairs and packed. I finished the glass I was wiping and placed it on the counter. I grabbed the pictures and flipped through them as I climbed the stairs.

The pictures were of Saya, Haji, Riku, David, Julia, Luis, Dad, Myself, Lulu and the twins. I packed them in a bag after I finished looking through them. I was tired now so I went to bed. Tomorrow couldn't come any quicker.

Saya... Tomorrow... You... Are... Home...

**A/N: Normally write for Maximum Ride. Thought I'd mix it up. Just finished the Blood+ shows for the second time and got this idea. Please RnR! I hope you like it and hope to continue it over Christmas Break! **

**Also I need ideas for Diva's kid's names. Also so you know Irene is the name of David's and Julia's kid. I felt like it was going to be a girl so I made it a girl. Plus I liked Irene and the name. Just wanted to clarify that so there wasn't confusion. **

**Anyway thanks for reading and please RnR! **

**Happy Holiday's! **


	2. Chapter 2

~Saya POV~

Thirty years... so many questions ran though my head... My memories weren't as fuzzy now but some where. Was Kai alive still? What about Haji? How were the twins? David? Julia? Did Julia have her baby? I woke up looked around... Dad's glove was in the corner and a pile of clothes were neatly placed next to them. I walked over to the clothes and looked at them. There was a pink rose on them with a ribbon around them.

Haji...

I smiled and moved the rose to the side. The outfit that was under the rose was a dress it reminded me of the dress Solmen took and replaced with a white dress. I got dressed and walked outside. My hair dragged on the ground behind me. I looked out and around at the city of Okinawa. The sun had just rose and life was resuming. I was taking in the scene when a song started behind me. I spun around and saw Hagi...

"Haji." I smiled as I spoke. I was so happy to be able to see him, alive and well.

"Saya..." Haji spoke as he stopped playing. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Don't stop playing. It's nice."

"If that is you-"

"None of that Haji, okay. You're not my slave. So you don't have to follow my every word."

"Very well."

I smiled as Haji began playing again. I leaned against him and closed my eyes just enjoying the sound. We sat there for a while before Haji stopped playing and said we needed to go. I stood up and waited for Haji to pack up the cello. I started walking toward the stone stairs to walk down when Haji spoke.

"Saya..." He said and I turned around. In his held out hand was a sword. My sword. I walked over to him and took the sword un sheathed it a little and looked at the gem that rested on the hilt.

"Haji, you kept it?" I asked looking up to him.

'I figured you'd like it because of the gem."

"My father's... gem. Thank you Haji." I whispered and hugged him.

"You're welcome Saya. Anything for you." Haji hugged me back before I let go and asked if we should head down. Haji nodded and we walked.

"How's Kai? The twins? David and Julia?" I asked breaking the silence after we walked for a while.

"They are all doing great. You'll see them all soon." Haji answered.

"I can't wait. Tell me something Haji... Are the twins like me and Diva?"

"Not completely. But in ways yes they are. Julia and Kai and fill you in more than I can."

"Okay." We fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the way to where ever Haji was going. Haji eventually led me down a street that took me a minute to recognize. I looked over and saw the little fenced area where I caught Dad and Riku playing ball I could picture them playing there now. Smiling I turned my head to the other side of the street where Omoro still stood as Omoro. I stood there for a while remembering everything from when Kai, Dad, Riku and I lived there all together before all this. Haji eventually led me inside and I saw Kai standing at the bar with glasses piled neatly on the counter. The bell over head rung and Kai looked over.

"Saya!" He yelled and came over to me.

"Kai." I said smiling and hugged him. I started crying.

"Saya don't cry. You're home. You're awake and back."

"I-I'm crying cau-cause I'm h-happy."

"We're all happy. Let's go upstairs and sit okay?" I nodded and Kai led the way. I sat down and looked around.

"Why are there boxes everywhere and nothing out where they were?"

"I'm not staying here, neither are you or Haji." Kai said.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing bad. The twins are at the Zoo fixing it up and we're gonna go live with them."

"Oh." I looked at Haji. "You want too?"

"Yes Saya, I think it'll be good to have at place good for everyone."

"Okay."

"So Saya, want to go?" Kai asked.

"Sure Kai. I think Haji's right. It'll be good."

"Okay then we'll leave when you're ready."

"Alright."

"David and Julia are going to come visit us at the Zoo."

"Alright. I'm gonna go down stairs." I said standing up and going downstairs. Haji followed.

"Still stalking me are you?" I said smiling.

"No. I'm just happy you're awake and well."

"Okay. Whatever you say."

We sat down on at a table and talked until dinner. I told Kai I wanted to leave tomorrow and he agreed. I went to my old room which still had a bed and went to sleep. I can't wait to see my nieces tomorrow.

**A/N Chapter 2! Not much to say other than Happy Holidays! **


End file.
